Locket Of Memories
by Elina Izumi
Summary: My firts fanfic. Well, it's about Hermione having a secret admirer that gives her a locket that is so wonderful but the secret admirer thought of the best thing for her and leaves her alon.
1. The First Letter

**Friday**

**Out near the garden**

"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry shouted.

Hermione stopped and looked behind.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I was just wondering if you had a date for the dance this comming Friday?" Harry questioned.

"No, why did you ask?" Hermione questioned.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me to the dance next week? You know, as friends?"

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry.

"Sure I'd be happy to." She added.

"Great, I mean cool. I'll see you down the hall by 8:00pm , that okay with you?"

"That would be nice." said Hermione.

"Cool. Well, I have to go, see you." said Harry.

"Yeah, see you." said Hermione.

As Harry ran inside the castle, Hermione looked at him and giggled.

* * *

**Potions Class**

"Why do we always have potions first day in the morning, it's a perfect way to ruin our day." muttered Ron.

Snape walked in.

"Exactly Mr. Weasly, cause for some reason I don't want kids like you to have fun on your day!" shouted Professor Snape.

He walked up in front of the class.

"Now, can anyone tell me where I could get Bezoar?" asked Professor Snape.

Hermione raised her hand, but then Snape didn't call her, however he asked Ron with an angry look on his face.

"Uh… um…. I don't know" Ron answered with an angry face looking down.

"20 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Clearly, bad grades aren't anything, Mr. Weasly." said Snape with an evil smile on his face.

"Clearly, Hermione knows, it's a waste you don't ask her." Harry muttered.

"Clearly, Mr. Potter, fame isn't everything in this school, now for being such a proud student and disrespecting the teacher, I suggest you tell the class where to get a Bezoar and what it can do." Snape said.

"Then I pass the question to Hermione." Harry said.

"A Bezoar can be located at the stomach of a goat. It will save you from most potions that Professor Snape will teach us." Hermione answered for Harry.

"Question solved Professor?" Harry looked at Snape with a smiling face.

"Clearly, Gryffindor will lose another 50 points cause of these 3 students." With a smirk.

Bell rings.

"Class dismissed." Snape shouted.

* * *

**Charms**

"Today we will learn how to make a portkey, now, without the wands say the word _portus, _now give it a try, um…. Ms. Granger." Professor Flickwick asked.

"Portus" Hermione said as she waved her wand.

A bubble appeared in front of Hermione.

"Good Ms. Granger, now imagine that you're outside of the room and then hold the bubble." Mr. Flickwick added.

Hermione held that bubble then after 3 seconds she was gone.

She opened the door then went inside the room.

"Well, done Ms. Granger, 50 points to Gryffindor, now the others do the same."

After a few minutes, the bell rang.

"That would be all class, now you may go." said Professor Flickwick.

* * *

**Lunch**

"So Harry, who's your partner in the dance?" Ron questioned.

"Uh… Hermione." Harry answered.

"Oh, good I knew that you 2 would end up together." said Malfoy.

"Back off Malfoy." said Harry.

Malfoy and his friends laughed and went to their tables.

Hermione came.

"What did Malfoy laugh about?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing." Harry answered quickly.

"Oh, you know, you and Harry, dance, next week." Ron answered.

"Gee, thanks Ron" Harry added.

"Oh…" Hermione said.

"I forgot, Hermione, remember this, my father was requested by your parents to live at your house cause they just want to see your father's charming adopted brother. Bye now and see you at summer" said Malfoy.

"His father is your father's adopted brother!" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

Hermione with an suspicious face answered, "I… I don't know."

"But I'm going to find out." She added.

"How?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know…" Hermione answered.

"But I'm sure my parents will write me a letter soon." She added.

As the day ended, a love note was given to Hermione and was left on her bed and as she opened it, she thought it was sweet and read it to the girls:

Dear Hermione,

This might sound a bit crazy but I really must say how I feel, I fell in love with you from the very first time I saw you walking in the corridor with your beautiful smile, your eyes so brown like sweet chocolate and your hair as wonderful, your face as beautiful as the sky. I know you already have a partner in the dance but please save me one dance before you leave. Thanks….

From your secret admirer.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard." a girl said.

"Yeah, you should totally date this guy." another girl added.

"Come on girls, this might just be a prank." Hermione laughed.

"But what if it isn't?" another girl questioned.

"Then let's just find out in the dance next week." Hermione Answered.

"Who's your partner in the dance anyway Hermione?" Asked Ginny.

"Harry." She giggled.

"You are so lucky!" The girls screamed.

"Hey, stop screaming your going to wake the boys up." Hermione whispered.

The girls giggled.

* * *

**End of day**

**Friday**


	2. The Nightmare

**Saturday**

**Breakfast**

"Why do the both of you look so sleepy?" Hermione questioned.

"Some girls were laughing all night last night." Ron answered.

"Barely got enough sleep." Harry added.

"Oh" Hermione giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing" Hermione answered.

* * *

**Potions**

"I'm so sleepy…" Ron whispered.

"Mr. Weasly perhaps you could come up here and make a potion of your choice and then test it." Snape requested.

"No thanks Professor, I think I'll just sleep here." said Ron while his head fell on the table.

"Minus 60 points to Gryffindor." Snape said with a smirk.

"Oh Ron!" all of the Gryffindor students groaned.

"Okay, while all of you Gryffindor students are hating Mr. Weasly, I will be here to watch you." Snape said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other smiling.

"What are you two smiling about!" Snape exclaimed.

"Nothing sir." The both of them answered with a low toned voice.

"As I thought." Snape said.

"Let's get back to our lesson shall we?" Snape added.

"Who ever can answer this will give their house cups 150 points." Snape said with an evil smile on his face.

"Who ever wants to answer may come up here and drink the potion he/she will choose." Snape smirked.

"I call this the Potion Riddle:

Danger lies before you while safety lies behind,

Two of us can help you which ever you would find.

One among us 7 will let you move ahead,

Another will transfer the drinker back instead.

Choose unless you wish to stay here forever more,

To help you in your choice we give you these clues for:

First however slyly the potion tries to hide,

You will always find the nettle wine's left side.

Second different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward neither is your friend.

Third as you see all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides.

Fourth the second on the left and the second on the right,

Are twins while you taste them though different at first sight.

Who ever would like to answer raise their hand and come up here."

Hermione kept on repeating the words of Snape in her head, while the others kept on asking each other what Snape just said.

After 5 minutes…

Hermione raised her hand up and Snape called her.

"If you get poisoned, I'll get Mr. Potter and Weasly to get you to the Hospital Wing surely there's some Bezoar." Snape warned her.

Hermione drank the potion at the most bottom left part of the table.

She walked through a door with flames and everybody waited for her to come out from the other door. And she did.

"So tell us, Ms. Granger, how did you know which potion was which?" Snape questioned.

"Do you really need to ask that professor? She's the top student in the whole level." Justine (a Slytherin student) asked.

"Shut up, and let her explain." Snape snapped.

"Professor, may I use the board?" She asked.

"If it will help you explain, then sure." Snape said.

Hermione wrote on the board:

symbol for the killers

symbol for nettle wine

symbol for helpers

How they were placed:

Proof:

There are 3 killers.

There are 2 nettle wines.

There are 2 helpers. (forward and backward)

Killers "Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line"

Nettle wines "Fourth the second on the left and the second on the right, are twins once you've tasted them, though different at first sight."

"Is that enough Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Fine… 150 points to Gryffindor." Snape sneered.

* * *

**After Charms class**

**Lunch**

After eating, Hermione went up to the dormitory, and was shocked found another letter on the desk.

Dear Hermione,

I really can't help myself writing to you, cause this is the only way I can express myself to you. Cause I really, really, really, love you. Today, I saw you smiling at Harry in Potions class, and I can't help but feel jealous. But still, I know that I don't have the right to feel jealous because you're not my girl friend. Even though I really wish I could tell you who I am, I just can't it's because I'm afraid that you might reject me. Hermione, I love you from the bottom of my heart but I just can't show it, no, not right now. I really need to stick on writing to you. Revealing a part of my identity, and for you to know my soft spot in the heart.

From your secret admirer.

'Is this really true? I mean, who would like a book worm? But still, I'm willing to give this a shot. But how about Harry? Do I really love him? And what if this is just a prank? Hold on, he told me that he saw me smiling at Harry in Potions class, then it must be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor.' She thought.

"Hermione! Come on! We're gonna be late!" A girl called.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and quickly kept the letter and ran down stairs to meet up with her friends.

"Hermione, why did you look like you were thinking so deep a while ago?" The girl asked.

"Was she holding a letter a while ago when you called her?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?"

"She has a secret admirer." the other girl added.

Hermione whispered, "Sh… someone might hear you."

"Who? Harry?" The girls questioned.

"Yes?" Harry answered.

The girls were in total shock.

"Speaking of…" A girl shouted making Harry hear it.

"Shut up!" The girls shouted.

"Weird…" Ron commented.

"Oh well, we better get to class, come on Hermione…" The girl said.

"Oh, okay sure… Um… Bye…" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Harry, you know what?" The other girl asked.

But then right before she was going to say something else, the other girls covered her mouth and pulled her out the door.

"Bye Harry." said Hermione.

"Bye." Harry told Hermione with a smile on his face.

"See you later!" He added.

Hermione smiled at him while the others giggled.

* * *

**After classes and dinner**

**In the dormitory**

"You are such love birds" Said Ron to Harry.

"No we're not." Harry demanded.

"Yes you are!" All the Gryffindor students shouted.

Harry looked shocked and thought that everything was weird.

Hermione entered.

Everybody applauded.

"Okay… Weird…." She commented.

"Be quiet!" Percy shouted.

Sudden silence…

While Hermione was going half way up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione looked back.

"Goodnight." Said Harry.

"Goodnight to you too." Hermione replied.

"Come on! Isn't there an _I love you_ somewhere there?" One of the boys shouted.

Then everyone agreed.

Hermione kept on going up the stairs and when she got to her room, she felt tired and lied down after changing her clothes, and was surprise to find another letter under her pillow.

Dear Hermione,

This is probably the second letter I sent you today, and I know that you keep on wondering on how I keep on giving you these letters, well one of the Gryffindor students are helping me. But I promised that I'll keep his secret. Anyway, I really, really want to see you and be with you… You're the only one who makes me smile when I'm truly depressed just by hearing you laugh and seeing you smile makes me feel better. I don't know if these letters I'm sending you makes you smile but I really hope it does. Anyway, you should go to sleep now. You're probably confused because of me. Goodnight, love you, sweet dreams….

From your secret admirer.

After reading the letter, she went to sleep. Feeling tired and confused made her fall asleep fast.

While she was sleeping, she has a dream.

"**Hermione! Wait! I'm sorry; I only did that cause… cause… I… I love you. And I don't want to loose you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." said Harry.**

**Hermione stopped running and looked at Harry while she was crying.**

"**I'm sorry. I'd understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." said Harry with a sad face.**

**Hermione grabbed Harry and then hugged him while she was crying and then Harry held her.**

"**I'm so sorry." said Harry.**

**Hermione continued crying while Harry kissed her forehead.**

"Hermione! Hermione! Come on Harry's waiting for you downstairs!

* * *

End of day 2

Saturday


	3. Sparkling Jewelry

**Sunday**

"What the?" Hermione wondered.

"It's 10:00am rise and shine sleeping beauty! Your charming prince is waiting for you downstairs!" Her classmate shouted.

"But why is he waiting for me?" Hermione questioned.

"More changing, less asking." the girl said.

Hermione changed her clothes and fixed her hair. Then went down.

In the common room she found Harry alone.

"Hey, good morning." Harry greeted.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted him back.

"Strange… I had never seen the common room so… empty…" She added.

Harry giggled. "Hey, want to have breakfast together." Harry questioned.

Hermione giggled. "We always have breakfast together." She answered.

"But now, Ron's not here." Harry smiled.

"You have a point…" She smiled.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Okay, sure." Hermione answered him.

"Come on." Harry called her.

* * *

**In the cafeteria**

While they were eating…

"Hey, you know what?" Hermione questioned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I never saw the dining hall so… um… deserted…" Hermione answered.

Harry looked around and saw that there was not a single Gryffindor student was around.

"You're right." Harry added.

"Strange…" said Hermione.

When they finished eating they went to class together…

And when it was already night time…..

"Goodnight, Hermione, hope you sleep well…." Harry whispered to her softly.

"Same to you, Harry." Hermione answered him with a smile on her face.

When she was combing her hair in front of a mirror, she saw a half of a letter in her drawer, so she opened it…. And saw that it came with a gold necklace, carved with a butterfly that has colors of beauty, the pendant was shaped like a heart. then she accidentally dropped it and found out that it was a locket and whenever it opens it, a flash light purple of light that says "Hermione" that was colored pink shows up with glitters surrounding it.

Dear Hermione,

Did you like my present for you? Well, hope you do… I made it myself you see… And I hope you'll treasure it always…. Cause I might not have a chance to be with you, but even so… I'm going try hard, so that we'll be together. Cause I'll do anything for you even if I have to climb the highest mountain, swim in the deepest and widest ocean just to save you, then I will, cause I'll do anything for you and that's a promise.

From your secret admirer

'I don't get it, if he's willing to do anything for me, then… why does he have to hide from me? If he really loves me then he should let me know who he is and tell all of this to me himself.' She thought.

She fell unconscious on the floor for some reason while holding the locket with her right hand and the letter fell on her bed. Some girls saw what happened and one called a teacher and another called Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron quickly entered the Girls Dormitory with no hesitations. Harry opened the door where Hermione's friend led him.

He found Hermione lying on the floor and picked her up and lied her down on his arms.

But while he picked her up the locket that Hermione was holding fell on the floor and Harry asked one of the girls to put it in her drawer.

Professor Dumbledore entered the room along with the other teachers.

"Get someone from the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore commanded Snape.

"Yes headmaster." He answered while getting out of the room.

"Hermione…." Harry whispered.

* * *

**End of day 3**

**Sunday**


	4. What Happened?

**Wednesday**

**Hospital Wing**

Hermione opened her eyes but they were blinking cause of still being tired.

"Hermione… Hermione…" Harry called whispered to her gently.

"Harry…" Hermione said in a soft tone of voice.

"You all right?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah… What happened?" She questioned to Harry.

"We don't know we found you asleep in the dormitory and you haven't woken up for 3 days…." Harry told her softly but in his face he looked worried.

"Oh… yeah…" Hermione agreed, she remembered something about a gun shooting her.

"Don't you know what happened to you?" Harry asked.

"No… I just remembered that I was near the lake and a guy shoot me with a gun and then I fainted and I opened my eyes a bit and I saw someone lying me down on the bed although I couldn't see who he/she was. I was too weak to fight or to stand up." Hermione answered him.

Just then, Dumbledore stepped in.

"Good morning Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore greeted them.

"Good morning sir." The both of them replied.

"Mr. Potter would it be fine if I talk to Ms. Granger in private?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um… Sure…" He replied while he took a glance of Hermione.

"I'll be fine." Hermione whispered with a smile.

Harry went to out and straight to his class.

"Ms. Granger, I trust that you told Harry what you remembered." Dumbledore checked.

"Um… Yes… Professor… Was that bad?" Hermione answered.

"No, no, not at all… Ms. Granger I just want to know if you remembered any details about the person who shot you." Dumbledore wondered.

"Um… No professor not that much… Actually I couldn't breathe at that time for some reason. I felt weird at that time, My whole body ached and… and… um… I… I… heard something before the person left… I heard a voice screaming… and it sounded like a boy calling my name." She explained.

"Do you recall who sounded just like that?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." She replied.

"Well in that case we'll keep on investigating." Dumbledore said with a promising face.

"But now, you must rest. Your injury is very serious…" Dumbledore explained.

"Yes professor." She replied and closed her eyes to sleep.

Not for long a guy entered the room. He touched Hermione's hand and said sorry he leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead and said _I hope you forgive me_. After a while of gazing at her, he heard foot steps and voices coming near. He quickly went to the other side of the curtain.

"She's asleep." Said Ron.

"Yeah… good, she needs it." Said Harry while holding Hermione's hand.

While the guy on the other guy on the other side of the curtain left.

'I'm really sorry, Hermione'

* * *

**End of day 6**

**Wednesday**

**(Hermione was asleep for 3 days that's why it skipped 3 days)**


	5. Is She Still Hurt?

**Thursday**

**Dinning Hall**

"There's Hermione!" Neville shouted.

They looked near the entrance door.

Harry stood up as Hermione came running towards him, when she reached him they hugged so tight. Everyone in the Gryffindor Cup clapped for Hermione's good recovery.

Hermione and Harry smiled as they looked at them cheering.

They sat down next to each other.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Neville questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, what happened to you? The whole school wants to know!" Collin questioned.

"Stay away, Collin! She's still weak from her injuries." Ron defended.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione greeted. With a face that shows a bit of pain.

"Hermione, you all right?" Harry questioned with a bit of fear.

"I'm fine." Touching her head as if it hurts.

"I thought you feel better now?" Ron worried about her best friend.

"I'm fine… I'm just… I don't know…" Hermione replied.

Harry touched her head and pulled it towards his chest and said, "Lie down for a sec."

Hermioe smiled at him saying, "Thanks."

Little did she know that someone was looking at her.

It was her secret admirer. Looking happy for her fast recovery.

After breakfast she went to her room and found the locket on her drawer.

She thought, _'Hm… you're so wonderful, if only I knew who gave you to me…'_

She then found another letter near the pendant she got from her drawer.

Dear Hermione,

I'm glad that you recovered fast and I hoping to see you at our classes now. You really are a bright girl, and I trust that you will always be by your friend's side whenever they may need you. I hope to be able to dance with you tomorrow night but I'm afraid that I still can't reveal myself to you. I'm sorry

Love,

Me.

'_Who are you?' _She wondered as she did every time she gets a letter.

* * *

**End of Day 7**

**Thursday**


	6. Dance For Lovers

**Note: It's still morning**

**Friday**

**Dance Night**

Since there are no classes because of the dance, everyone was busy in their common rooms, preparing for the dance. In the girl's dormitory you'll see students putting on make up, fixing their hairs, and their gowns hanging on the edge of their beds and girls dressing up already. On the boys dormitory, you'll see them fixing their hair, putting on gel, bla, bla, bla. Putting on their clothes and shoes, practicing what to say to the girls. Thinking whom they'd like to dance with.

In the dining hall, you'll see food, drinks, ghosts and decorations floating around in the air and going to where they'd look best.

Finally night came and everyone was excited. Except for Hermione who was still wondering whom those letters came from. You'll see her wearing the pendant and was staring into space while no one can see her cause their too busy for the dance. But something distracted her from thinking.

"Hermione! Your prince is waiting for you downstairs!" Some of the girls shouted.

"Huh? Oh… Okay, I'll be down in a second." She replied to them.

She went down after looking at herself in the mirror.

She stepped down the stairs one by one like a princess.

Her hair was let down on half with a light purple heart-shaped clip on the back. She had light purple eye shadow on. A bit of pink blush on her cheeks. She wore an elegant gown that flowed down to her feet.

"She looks wonderful." Some of the boys whispered.

Harry stepped forward, took her hand and kissed it.

They proceeded to the dining hall.

Little did they know that "he" was watching them.

"Hey, when are you going to tell her that it was you." The Gryffindor student asked.

"I don't know if I still want to stay in her life. She already looks like she's having fun with Harry. I don't want to end that. She should be happy with her life." "He" replied.

"You sure about that? You know that she doesn't still know you." She was curious.

"He" looked at her with sad face.

"I'm going to write her a letter." "He" said as he went up to his dormitory.

Dear Hermione,

You look like you're already having fun with Harry, so I'd better just get out of your life and never reveal to you who I am. Just forget all about me and never think of me again. Throw all my letters or burn them. But don't worry; I'll still be here for you when you're sad. I promise to look after you. And maybe someday I can reveal to you who I am. But for now, enjoy your life and don't ever waste it. Like just what I did. I let my fears take over my heart and now I really regret on doing that, that's why I know that it would be the best not to tell you who I am, as for my punishment.

Love,

Me.

* * *

**In the dining hall**

Everyone was watching Hermione and Harry while they were dancing but after a while, the both of them went near the lake.

* * *

**Near the lake**

Harry took Hermione's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I um…" Hermione looked down and smiled. "Yes." She added.

Harry kissed her on the lips and held her tight in her arms but something made them both look up the sky, it was snowing. _'Maybe it was a blessing by the gods.' _They smiled at each other while thinking of the same thing.

Harry hugged her tighter than before, his one arm wrapping her neck and one on her waist.

"Harry, you're hugging me too tight." Hermione whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're not wearing any jacket and it's snowing." Harry blushed.

"It's alright." Hermione eased up and laid her head on his chest. "The warmth of your heart eases me." She added.

He moved his hand from her neck up to the back of her head.

They didn't know that they were being watched by someone who was looking out of the window. "He" smiled as a sign that he was happy that Hermione was happy.

Harry and Hermione walked over a tree and the both of them sat down under it, and after a while, Hermione fell asleep on Harry's chest. Harry gave a soft smile to the girl that was resting on his chest and softly said, "I love you."

Harry carried her bridal style to their dormitory. Everyone saw him carrying her. Everyone almost screamed _YAY _but they were stopped by Harry's signal to be quiet 'cause she was asleep.

"Harry, just carry her to her bed upstairs." A girl whispered.

"Okay." He replied.

Harry laid her on the bed and caressed her hair and face then softly said, "goodnight."

Harry left the room and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**End Of Day 8**

**Friday**


	7. Smile Of A Friend

**Saturday**

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face remembering what had happen last night.

She saw a letter near her drawer again and after reading it she smiled but she didn't know that she was seen by the girl who was helping her secret admirer.

Then the friend of her secret admirer then went to look for "him" and told him what Hermione did after reading the letter. He smiled and promised to himself that she will always take care of her even without her knowledge of him doing so.

Harry and Hermione went down the stairs and they were both laughing and smiling at each other.

The friend of the secret admirer and the secret admirer himself saw the both of them entering the dining hall.

"You okay?" "his" friend asked him.

"I'm better than okay." He said while smiling as he saw Hermione and Harry smiling at each other.

* * *

**End Of Story**

* * *

Janie: Finish! smiles I guess you all want to know who's Hermione's secret admirer, well… it's a secret laughs I will never tell you… never! evil laugh okay, enough of the evil laughs I hate them… but to tell everyone the truth, what happened on Saturday, I wish it would happen to me. laughs there's no snow here in the Philippines, so better if they were fireworks. Whee! laughs Please review.

Sharmaine: … I doubt you even know who the secret admirer is… and I hate fireworks… they're loud and noisy… and I don't even care if it means the same thing…

Janie: Yeah… I don't know who he is… and that whole fire works thing… I also hate the noise but still they're light is so wonderful.

Sharmaine: Actually… I'm kinda afraid that the fireworks will explode in my face or whatsachuba…

Janie: Me too… but still I love to watch them… They look like flowers in the sky… Oh… I think it would be more romantic if they were fireflies… They're glow is so nice…. laughs

Sharmaine: … You have a weird sense of romance…

Janie: Oh well… a stroll beside the beach at night and watching shooting stars would be nice… hey…. Do I like glowing or lighting stuffs that much? laughs

Sharmaine: …There's barely even any shooting stars in the world… and… why are you asking me? I'm not you!

Janie: laughs Then make them stars then. laughs

Sharmaine: Hey! Is that your boyfriend over there. points outside the window

Janie: I'm not that weird. Where? Where? goes to the window

Sharmaine: Bye now!

Janie: Please review! Thanks! Bye!

**Click!**


End file.
